startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Webb
Robert Neil Webb was a Starfleet Officer serving during the 24th century. Webb was born in 2347 on Barisa Prime. His father was a civilian security guard at the Barisa Prime Shipyards, as well as a leader in the Junior Explorers of the Federation, of which Robert was a member. Starfleet Academy He enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2365 as an Operations Cadet and received advanced training in deep space exploration. During the Borg attack of Earth in 2366, he was aboard the USS Republic. Due to the USS Kyushu's destruction at The Battle of Wolf 359, his cadet cruise was spent at Utopia Planitia. Starfleet Officer He graduated in 2368 and was assigned to the USS Cibola. While serving aboard her he was able to qualify as a pilot on Carrera class impulse fighters. In 2370 he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade underwent Branch Officer Training and passed his Bridge Certification exam. When the Demilitarized Zone was created the Cibola was assigned to aid in evacuating colonists. Webb was placed in command of a trio of evacuation shuttles. Later that year he transferred to Starbase 310 as the starbase's Communications Division Officer. Dominion War When the Dominion War broke out in 2373 he was transferred to the 35th Warp Fighter Wing as Operations Officer and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He also commanded the unit's supply and support runabout, the USS Napa. The Wing was part of the Ninth Fleet. In 2375 he transferred to the Romulan frigate Narrocian as part of the Officer Exchange Program as well as a Starfleet Liason Officer. He was still aboard the Romulan vessel during the Invasion of Cardassia. After the Dominion surrender, he piloted a shuttle from the USS Farragut during rescue operations on Cardassia. Afterward, he attended Command School on Earth and was part of Vice Admiral William Toddman's staff for five months. USS Defiant In 2376 he assumed command of the USS Defiant when the vessel was given a permanent crew. He had turned down an assignment to be part of a construction crew building a starbase in his home system for the assignment. His first mission in the center seat was to join the USS Arizona at New Bajor to inspect the planet for recolonization.("Gatekeeper") LUG Trek Stats (2376) Attributes Fitness Coordination Intellect Prescence Psi 0 Advantages/Disadvantages Department Head (CO USS Defiant) +3 Promotion (Commander) +4 Skills Administration 3 : Logistics 4 : Starship 5 Athletics 2 : Rock Climbing 4 : Mountaineering 3 Command 2 : Starship 4 Computer 1 : Research 3 Culture 2 : Human 4 : Romulan 3 Dodge 4 Energy Weapon 1 : Disrutper 2 : Phaser 4 First Aid 1 : Wound/Combat Trauma 3 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Knowledge : DMZ 1 : Romulan Star Navy 2 : Tzenkethi 1 Law 1 : Federation 3 : Romulan Star Navy 2 : Starfleet 4 Language : Federation Standard 3 : Romulan 1 : Tzenkethi 1 Personal Equipment 1 : Medical Tricorder 2 : Tricorder 3 Planetary Survival 1 : Mountains 2 Propulsion Engineering 1 : Impulse 2 Social Sciences 1 : Political Science 2 Space Science 1 : Astrogation 2 : Stellar Catography 4 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 3 : Communications 5 : Medical 4 : Mission Ops 4 : Sensors 4 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 4 : Dominion 3 : Federation 3 : Fighter Craft 5 : Romulan 3 Systems Engineering 1 : Communications 3 : Diagnostics 2 Unarmed Combat 1 : Starfleet 2 Vehicle Operations 2 : Impulse Fighter 3 : Shuttlecraft 4 World Knowledge 1 : Barisa Prime 2 Category:Operations Officer Category:Commanding Officers Category:Command Officers Category:USS Defiant Personnel Category:Barisa Prime Category:Ninth Fleet Category:Junior Explorers of the Federation